villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carr
Carr (Japanese: チャクラ Chakra) was one of The Three Beasts of Team Rocket in the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter of the Pokémon Adventures manga. History FireRed & LeafGreen chapter Carr made his first appearance in the Icefall Cave on Four Island where he attacked Red, Blue, Bill, and Lorelei before being called back by his teammate Sird. Red in anger, asks him to tell him why all the recent events have been happening, Carr, in response, answers him with a Forretress exploding in his face, however they manage to escape before it hits. After which it is revealed that Carr and his teammates have filed an arrest warrant for Red, Blue, and Green. Carr then begins to wreak havoc on Five Island and would only stop unless they bring the Three Dex holders to them (with Orm and Sird taking Six and Seven Islands. While on Five Island, he destroys various places such as the Resort Gorgeous and the Memorial Pillar until he is confronted by, and defeated by Red and Poli. He is captured by Red and is forced to reveal the real reason why he was attack the Sevii Islands, to lure Deoxys out into the open. Carr then watches as Deoxys arrives and does battle with Red, thoroughly defeating him but not before getting information on Deoxys on his Black Pokédex. He later retreats to the Rocket Warehouse where he finds a picture of a younger Giovanni, a young boy, and a Sneasel, he figures that it must be him and his son. While looking at the picture, he flashes back to when he heard rumors about Giovanni having a son who went missing. He then realizes why Giovanni wanted Deoxys so badly: to find his son. Later, when they arrive at the Trainer Tower, Carr's anger reaches its boiling point when he realizes that all they've been doing was searching for Giovanni's son. Feeling angry and used, Carr decides to attack them but is quickly knocked out by Deoxys and thrown into a luggage room. After Red and Mewtwo defeat Giovanni and Deoxys, the Airship they were battling on suddenly goes crazy, the culprit is Carr who managed to escape and hijacked the ship. Calling himself the "next leader of Team Rocket" he plans to crash the ship onto the ground and crush the passengers. He manages to kill Orm by causing him to fall to his death, but before he can do anymore harm, he is defeated by Sird's Starmie. This does not stop him as he revealed that he had 11 Forretress hidden on the ship and commanded one to explode, sending Sird flying off the ship and causing the airship to plummet down into Vermilion City. He escapes the soon to fall airship by flying away on his Skarmory, and commands his 10 remaining Forretress to explode and destroy Vermilion City and is not seen again for the rest of the chapter. His plan to kill all the passengers fails however when Red uses his Pokémon to defeat the remaining Forretress and Deoxys to send everyone outside to safety, and when Mew arrives and uses its power to stop the ship from crashing. HeartGold & SoulSilver chapter Carr can be briefly seen ushering in his takeover of Team Rocket before the new Rocket Executives, Archer, Ariana, Proton, and Petrel overthrow him, deeming Giovanni the only rightful leader of the organization as have happened in the past. Later, Carr is seen held up in a jail cell, still injured from the attack he suffered at the hands of the Four Generals. Mistaking a disguised Petrel for the real Silver, he blurts out that Silver is actually the son of Giovanni. This information causes Petrel to devise a plan to betray his teammates and get on Giovanni's good side. Carr's Pokemon 227Skarmory_Dream.png|Skarmory 208Steelix_Dream.png|Steelix 205Forretress_Dream.png|Forretress (×11) (Uses as bombs) Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Imprisoned Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Science Fantasy Villains